The yeti, the ginger, the ghost boy, and the signer
by ibellyu
Summary: This is a fanfic about VeeOneEye, LukeIsNotSexy, Christian Novelli, Patty Walters
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm just getting used to the website and I'm not that great so... here's the story.

* * *

My name is Sam. I'm moving to London! I will be moving there along with three friends of mine. My friends names are Anna, Maria, and Emma. Emma's a blonde, Maria's a brunette, and Anna is ginger. I live in a small place in Florida in the middle of nowhere. Well I used to. I used to live with my mom and dad. I have many different hair colors. I'm a naturally blonde. My hair is rainbow now. I have misty gray eyes. Well there ya go you know more about me.

I can't believe it. We're actually on the plane. I have no idea when but at some point I had drifted off to sleep. When I woke up we were there. We got our suit cases and got directions to get out of the airport. We hailed a taxi. The ride passed so quickly due to our excitement. We stepped out of the taxi, in awe of the architecture. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a ginger, a guy with black hair, a guy with a nose-piercing, and a guy with wild cotton candy blue hair.

We got our bags and unlocked the door. The house is quite large. We all found our rooms and unpacked. Maria's walls I knew for sure were covered in posters. She loves her music. I'm not the one to speak though, mine are the same.

"Hey, guys, imma go say hi to our neighbors. Anyone wanna come," I asked them in the living room. They all agreed to come. I walked up to their door and rang the doorbell.

"Christian, go answer the door," I heard someone yell from inside. The person with the black hair answered the door.

"Jason it's the girls that we saw earlier," he murmured. Cotton candy from earlier came to the door then Christian walked away.

"Hi I'm Jason," he said excitedly, "I like your hair."

"Thanks. Hi I'm Sam these are my friends and were living next door now."

"Cool, wanna come in?"

"Sure." He stepped away to let us in.

"The ginger is Luke, the brunette there," he gestured towards the guy with the piercing," is Patty, the ghost boy over there is Christian, and I, the yeti, am Jason.

"K" I realized that it had looked like they had been filming a video. "Did we interrupt something?"

"No just a video, it's fine. We're all youtubers so if you see strange stuff going on in the backyard it's probably because of a video." I nodded.

"We could leave then, and let you finish your video."

"No really it's fine. We could watch a movie."

"K."


	2. Chapter 2

Patty immediately screamed Shrek. Luke and Jason laughed for a while. "What's so funny," I asked.

"Nothing," Jason said. I was quizzical but we watched Shrek. I sat by Jason, Anna sat by Luke, Maria sat by patty, but yet Emma and Christian sat alone. At the end of the movie each boy looked at one of us and said, "It's all ogre now." Our eyes went really wide.

"We should go to bed," Maria said.

"Yes," I agreed. I got up, "Bye guys." We left and went to bed.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

I got no sleep. I was up all night editing a Minecraft video for YouTube. Yep little do my friends know I have a YouTube channel. I uploaded it then went and woke up my friends.

"I'm making eggs," I said unenthusiastically and with a yawn. Emma was still sat in her room listening to sad music like How to Save a Life. She has some mental issues such as depression and OCD. It's kind of taken over her life. Anna looked at me quizzically.

"What were you doing last night," she asked in her slight Irish accent. Her family is mainly Irish. I couldn't get Maria out of bed this morning. You could hear her music from miles away.

"Sleeping," I lied then served us both eggs. I sat down and ate them as well as Anna.

* * *

***Emma's POV***

* * *

I was sat listening to my music but all I could hear was Maria's rock music. So I decided to go down stairs. I saw Anna and Sam eating eggs. I scrunched up my nose at the sight, I'm a vegan. I sat on the couch and thought about who I am and who people see me as. I am me. The one and only me. To people I'm shy. I have startling blue eyes. I have bleached white hair. That's not who I really am. I am who people don't see my as.I do odd stuff like that and my friends don't care. To me I am a music junkie. To me I am beautiful. I say stuff like that. It's what the doctors all tell me to do.

I got bored of just sitting there so I went outside with my phone and some headphones. I ran off into the woods and climbed a tree then listened to music. Later that day I felt the tree rustling. I freaked out to see Jason.

"That's not funny," I almost screamed.

"Sorry," He said. "Whatch'a listening to?"

"Music..."

"Like what?"

"How to Save a Life and Adam's Song. Now can you leave me alone please."

"Can I listen to Adam's song? I've never heard it."

I took out my headphones and put on the video with the actually suicide letter.

"Happy?"

"Why not listen to happy songs?"

"I don't want to."

"Okay, I'll have to find another tree," he was about to go down but stopped, "But first, let me see your wrists."

"No!"

"Look I used to, too. Please try to stop." I pulled up my sleeves to show him.

"You don't know what I'm going through so don't try to understand," I said, frustrated.

"Come to my house and we can talk about it. Please."

"Fine." We climbed down the tree and started out of the forest


	3. Chapter 3

***Jason's POV***

* * *

"Come to my house and we can talk about it. Please." I offered I felt like it was my position to talk her out of it.

"Fine." she agreed. We started walking out of the forest. We got to my house and I let myself in then took her to my room. I locked the door and sat across from her on my bed.

"I did self harm at a time in my life but I don't know if you going threw something that I didn't. I truly want to help you."

"Jason, no one will ever be able to help me."

"Don't say that."

"Jason, I'm serious. I have Depression and OCD. No one can save me."

"I will." I got up and got a permanent marker, "Are you wearing a t-shirt under your sweatshirt?"

"Yes."

"Take off you sweat shirt." She proceeded to take off her sweat shirt. I took one of her arms and drew a hash tag, "Each day you don't self harm write a letter of cut cake. Let me go get something." I got up and went into the living room where Patty, Luke, and Christian were watching a TV show and said, "Luke can you come with me?"

"Sure." he answered and came into my room with me. "Yes?"

"Help me talk to Emma."

"About?"

"If it's me and you and she has a hash tag on her arm what do you think?"

"Jason?"

"Yes."

"Why can't you do this yourself?"

"I want your help."

* * *

***Emma's POV***

* * *

"I am still here and I'm fine just let me go back to my house."

"Fine, but hey, do the Cut Cake thing, okay?"

"Sure, whatever." I said and left.

* * *

***Patty's POV***

* * *

When Jason came back I asked him what that had been about.

"Umm..."

"Yes?" He muttered something I couldn't understand. "Tell me."

"I don't know if she would want me to tell you."

"Fine then. I'm gonna go sing."

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay if anyone reads this if they have any thing to say about it tell me. I'm open to criticism.**

* * *

***Maria's POV***

* * *

I sat in my room not caring about the world by surrounding myself in music. After a while I decided to leave my chamber.

"It's alive!" Anna joked

"Ha. Ha. I'm gonna go see if Patty's busy."

"He isn't," Emma said, "he's just singing for the fun of it."

"K, thanks." I said then walked over to their house. I rang the doorbell. I could hear Patty's singing which made me smile. Jason opened the door.

"Hey Maria, you must be looking for Patty."

"Yea, is he busy?"

"Nope," he said popping his p.

"K," I said as I let myself in. I followed the sound of the music to find patty singing C'mon to himself. "Hi, Patty." He flinched and stopped singing.

"H-how long have you been there he asked?"

"Not to long, sorry."

"It's fine. Wanna sing a song," He asked and I immediately shook my head.

"No, I'm not one to sing in front of people."

"C'mon, try." I sang Teenagers to him, "You have an amazing voice."

"No I don't." He came up to me and lifted my chin to say.

"You have the best voice in the world." I noticed Jason looking into the room as Patty kissed me. I didn't kiss back because I didn't want to while someone was watching. Patty pulled back and looked ashamed of himself, "I-I'm sorry." He said to the floor a slight crack in his voice.

"No need. I didn't kiss back because Jason was watching." I saw Jason pop his hair out from around the corner. Patty brought me up to his room. He had posters on his walls just like me, "Cool walls I have ones just like it." then I realized in was just in one corner.

"That's where I film vlogs," he said. I nodded, "Wanna try that again?" he asked and kissed me. I put my hand in his hair and kissed him back. The door was closed this time. The kiss deepened and lasted a little over a minute, until Patty pulled back. "Do you know what's up with Emma?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, earlier she was talking to Patty and Jason alone in Jason's room."

"This is a bit personal but have either Jason or Patty self harmed?"

"Both of them."

"She has depression and OCD."

"Oh. Sorry for asking."

"It's fine. She um.. well _tried_ a year ago." I said tried a little differently. I was on the verge of tears. Then Patty hugged me. "The bathroom door was locked in her house so I knew something was wrong. It took me awhile but I finally picked the lock to see her sitting in the red water barely conscious."

Patty continued to hug me, comforting me. There was a sudden knock on the door. "Yes," Patty said then Jason opened the door.

"I heard crying." Jason said.

"We were just talking about Emma," Patty said then Jason's eyes fell upon me. Jason immediately facepalmed.

"Patty I didn't want to tell you..." Jason drifted off but then concluded, "You might've started talking about that time..."

"Jason," Patty looked directly at him, "You and Emma have quite a bit in common." He turned to face me, "The same thing happened with me and him."

"Okay." I said, wiping the tears from my face, "Have a bathroom," I asked. Jason nodded and led me there. I washed off my face and said bye to return to my house.

**A/N These are getting longer and longer. :) Do you prefer them long or short? Let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Emma's POV***

* * *

I sat in my room remembering the time when I was so close to doing it then Maria found me. I can't believe Jason and Luke actually think they know what I'm going through! I'll probably never get cured. I'm beyond help. I've been given pills had therapy. Nothing works. I should still go apologize for being so mean about it... I heard Maria go into her room, then proceeded out of mine. I came downstairs to the living room and heaved myself onto the couch to text Jason, 'Sorry how harsh I was, it's just I've tried to get treated for years but nothing helps.'

* * *

***Jason's POV***

* * *

I was sitting with Patty alone talking about the rough time in my life when I got a text from Emma, 'Sorry how harsh I was, it's just I've tried to get treated for years but nothing helps.' I proceeded to text back, 'I know that you tried to commit suicide. I tried the exact same way.' I continued to talk to Patty, "I had actually sent an email to my dad saying I would commit." Patty was just sat in a chair while I lay in his bed talking to him.

"Mmhmm," he said as I received another text, "Who is that?"

"Emma." Patty got up and walked over to proceed to take my phone.

"Who told you she says." I took my phone away and texted back, 'Maria told Patty and Patty told me. It was the same thing with me except Patty found me.' I sent the message.

"Don't take my phone, Patty, it's rude." I said then went downstairs, leaving Patty in my room. I was surprised to see Anna talking with Luke, but more surprised to see a cake, Bribry, Craig, DanisNotonFire, AmazingPhil, and the rest of the girls. I hadn't even remembered myself the fact that it was my birthday, September 12. "You guys didn't have to do anything for me."

"We wanted to," Phil said, smiling.

"Have you seen your mailbox?" Bribry asked.

"No."

"A lot of presents." Dan said.

"Cake!" yelled Sam. I laughed.

"Let them eat cake!" I joked along. Everyone laughed, causing me to smile. Patty had come down from upstairs and was now cutting the cake. He was putting pieces onto plates.

"Who wants cake?" he asked with a smile as he started passing out the cake handing me a piece with black frosting made to look like how I drew myself in my draw my life video. Then I realized the pile of presents. "Open them one by one and guess who gave you what." Patty told me. The first one I grabbed was a box of maltesers.

"Obviously Dan." I said then continued the next one was an All Time Low CD, "Patty." he smiled and nodded. The next was another was a Muse CD, "Is that Dan again?" as a reply Dan and Phil laughed.

"No, look at the present that was right next to it." Phil told me. It was the Lion Cereal Phil liked, "Dan told me to get the Muse CD."

After that a CD with that song called Adam's Song on it, "Emma?" she nodded and smiled.

"You actually remembered the name of the song?" she asked.

"Yep." then looked inside as it was already opened and saw a small package and saw Emma mouth 'Later' to me. I nodded then opened another present. It was a lot of different colored hair dyes. "Sam?"

"Yes, they're the ones that I use." she told me. I opened the remaining present then went to Emma.

"Come up to my room."

"Okay." We went up to my room. The package was just the right size to fit a razor in. I opened it to see exactly that a razor with dried blood on it.

"Emma..."

"It was mine. It is the exact one that I almost died by."

"Emma why did you give this to me?" I asked, a bit scared for her.

"You will know by the 15th. Couldn't do it today."

"No." I said sternly, " You won't kill yourself. I'll make you stay in my room and stay up all night to watch you if that's what I must do."

"Please Jason, it's what I have to do."

"Stop. It's not."

"Jason I can't be cured. Mine is severe and can't be cured."

All I could do is sit there speechless. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. This is truly what she wanted.

"My family won't even care."

"We will care Emma. We may not be related but we will care. All of the people out there will care." I felt like crying. Suddenly without thinking I went to her arms and pulled up her sleeves. She had new, deeper cuts. I had also realized that she was thinner that she had yesterday. She also hadn't eaten a piece of cake. "Emma please stop and you need to eat."

"Jason it's what I want to do. Please just let me."

"I refuse to." Suddenly Dan came in.

"What's going on?" he asked then in an instant he looked at the razor and her wrists. "I know that album she gave you and I know about Adam's Song is on there. Let me guess, she was telling you she was going to commit and because of your past you decided to try to help?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell her about the email to your dad?"

"No.." he walked over.

"Don't Emma. It's never the answer." she must've been frustrated because she yelled.

"THAT'S ALL YOU PEOPLE EVER SAY! NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"Emma.." I started but couldn't say anything. She was crying and it was my fault. Before I knew what was happening she got up, grabbed the razor, and ran out of the house and to the woods. I ran after her. I found her by a lake crying and slowly pressing the razor to her wrist. "Emma please stop." She turned to me and told me to leave her alone. "Give me the razor." She refused then I took it and threw it into the lake. "Emma I'm so sorry." She scooped some water up in her hands to was the tear streaks off of her face then stood up and walked back to my house.

* * *

**A/N sorry it's so long if you like it please tell me but if no one likes it then I might stop writing it and also tell me if you like it better when it's short or when is long :)**


End file.
